A wide variety of locking devices are employed in a toy, a cabinet, a bag or briefcase, an ornament, a seat belt and etc. One example of such a known locking device uses a spring to urge a locking element from its unlocked to locked position. Another locking device includes a latch mechanism. Generally, those known locking devices are complicated in structure and are difficult to operate.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a magnetically actuated locking mechanism which is simple in structure and is easy to operate.